A market exists for the distribution of advertising and other information over data communications and entertainment networks. A non-limiting example is insertion of advertising copy supplied by advertisers, for appearance on web pages content offered by media distributors such as news and information services, internet service providers, and suppliers of products related to the advertiser's products or services.